The Holidays with Mr and Mrs Christian Grey
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: Ana and Christian have been invited to a festive lunch at Grace and Carricks place... What event's will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

Tomorrow is Christmas day, and we are going to the Grey-in-laws for Christmas. So here I am pregnant and busy preparing my portion of the Christmas meal, the dessert. I have been busy all day in the kitchen actually. The snow has really set in over the past couple of days and everything at the new house is covered in a snow covered blanket and it looks all so magical.

Christian came home two weeks ago with bags and bags of house decorations. He wanted to put it up himself so Taylor and Sawyer helped Christian for two days straight to cover the house with rope lights and decorated the garden with all sorts of green energy lights. Standing outside in the light snow falling in balls of fluff with a mug of hot coco in your hands watching the house from a distance really is a magical experience.

'So do you like it?' Christian asked me as we watch out light covered house one evening.

'I think it looks all so wonderful covered in magic, and yes Mr Grey I really like it.'

'Good, I am really glad Mrs Grey. How is little Blip?

'He is behaving himself tonight.'

'Good. Because I have other plans to keep the cold at bay tonight Mrs Grey.'

'Ohhh… I wonder what that could be Mr Grey? Are you up to no good Mr Grey?'

'Around you Mrs Grey, I am always up to no good.' This made me giggle and then wrap my arms around his neck and we kissed in a snow storm. We finally head back into the nice and warm house and straight into the basement to the play room. He strapped me to the cross after he really ripped my clothes from my body.

He hasten-ly braided my hair and with me now fasten to the cross by my wrists only, he blindfolded me and place Christmas instrumental music in my ears on his ipod and started his play on me. I was just eagerly along for the ride. His hands were just everywhere and by his touch alone I was begging him to just do what he want to do, but as always he loves dragging it out.

He kissed me, moving down to my cheek then my jaw, chin, behind my ear, neck and then down to my chest where his very skilful fingers and hands played with my very full breast. His mouth finally found my nipples and he start his own torture play with my nipples where he kiss, lick and softly nibble my sensitive nipples.

'Mmm… Mrs Grey I can start tasting breast milk. You really are delicious.' He spoke so seductively near my ear that I can hear it over the music. Then he continued his play moving down to my Blip filled belly where he kissed my belly all the way down to the apex of my thighs. He kneel-ed before me and spread my legs further and further apart so he can now successfully toy with me down there and with his magical tongue he starts to lick me over and over, with his hands reaching out to my breasts he played with my nipples while he keeps licking me over and over and then lightly blows on me sending me over and I came apart in his mouth.

I can't see him but I know he is licking his yummy lips off with the liquid of my orgasm still on his lips. Hanging now only by my wrists from the cross he stood up and walked away from my. With one of our vibrators he switched it on and let it vibrator smooth over my sides where it tickles to my nipples where I again cried out as the intensity of it pulled anew in my groin. Very slowly he let the vibrator smooth over my bare skin sending delicious shivers all over my body.

The vibrator finally found it's target and Christian started a mercilessly rhythm with the vibrator then finally what felt like hours he finally let me have it all in full force and I burst at the seams as I exploded and right into Christian's hands. With my one leg draped over his arm and with my other legs firmly on the ground the waves of repeated climax just keeps rolling and rolling on. All the strength to keep myself up on the cross has now left me as the vibrator is now being dropped in the bowl by the door.

Christian rushed back over to me and quickly pulled the ipod from my ears and then took my wrists from the straps of the cross. He picked me up and walked with me over to the bed where he lay me down across the bed. With my blind fold still on he now climbed up over me. Hovering over me, I can feel his body heat over me and he at that moment pulled my blind fold off so I can look in his eyes. He bends down and kisses me as he also hovers between my widely spread legs fooling the evidence of his already hard erection knocking at the door to my own sex as we kiss. Then he stops kissing me and just looks down at me all serious.

'Are you alright Ana?' He asked with a concern in his eyes I only witness once in the hospital after the all Mia kidnapping incident.

'Yes, I am. Why do you ask?'

'Your last orgasm was really intense and I just wondered if you're alright?'

'Yes, it was really intense but it was due to your amazing love making skills Mr Grey.'

'Are you sure you want to carry on tonight?' He asked and I can see he is starting to worry about me. Word will not really prove anything tonight and all I did was nod my head and pulled him back towards me as our lips meet again. A while later he pulls away from our intense kissing and just looks at me with his burning hungry eyes.

I prepared myself for what is to come and he so slowly and wonderfully sinks into me and I cried out as he take possession of what is so clearly his. His full length is buried deep within my depth. Oh, the feel of my husband inside of me it never gets old at all just how wonderful it all feels. He starts to move and I meet his thrust every time over and over. I feel myself build again and I know he reads my body way better than I do and with him caging me to the play room bed he whispers in my ear;

'Come on baby don't hold back on me let me have it.' And as always he knew I was holding on as long as I could before I could no longer control it and let go as I burst out around him and he empties out inside me. Completely sweaty and out of breath he gently pulls out of me and pulls me into his arms.

'Mrs Grey as always you were wonderful. Thank you.'

'N-no thank you Mr Grey, your trained your skills so perfectly and I am the one in awe tonight as we reached new heights together.'

'Yes, we have.' He spoke with a large sigh escaping his mouth. He kissed my neck, then tightening his arms around me more. Oh, in these arms my whole world exists. Also in these arms I feel safe, loved and cherished it really never gets old and with that I held onto his arms and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

**Present day…**

It is eleven PM on Christmas eve and I am finally done with tomorrows dessert. I have just finished the home made custard that will go with tomorrows bake dessert. Tired I head up to our room, Christian is working in our study and as for me I took a quick shower and then got dressed for bed. I got back into our room and saw Christian is not here yet so I quickly got his latest new green energy toys wrapped for tomorrow. I have purchased him a foldable solar charger that he can take with him to charge his laptop where ever he might go.

With the six gifts I got him, I quickly carried them down stairs and placed them under our huge tree we decorated together. I was just placing the last gift under the tree when Christian came out of the study and lay his gifts under the tree as well. We switched the lights on of the tree and sat down on the couch just watching the Christmas tree lights flicker. It really is just so beautiful, just staring at the lights. It's even better then TV or anything else. I later lay down on his lap and fell asleep. It must have been midnight when he kissed me on my temple and it softly woke me.

'Merry Christmas, Mrs Grey.' He kissed me it was wonderful.

'Merry Christmas, Mr Grey. I love you so much.'

'I love you more Mrs Grey and of course daddy loves you very much little Blip.' He spoke so sweetly and kissed my robe covered belly. I just racked my fingers through his hair, as I have joyful tears in my eyes at his words. Then like the excited child he is he jumped up and sat on the carpet near the tree and hand all my gifts to me and I gave him, his.

He bought me books and it was all hardcover cloth bound books of the all the British authors I adore. Really all the classics. It is amazing. I had a stupid grin on my face like I was ten years old again and have just seen Santa in real live. In my case my wonderful Santa is my husband and is much more sexy then Santa can only dream to be. Christian opens his gifts I got him. He open the digital photo frame of us and our honeymoon on it, then his solar powered little sail boat, I asked a skilled painter to write on the side of the little white boat one side it said: 'the Grace' and on the other; 'the Fairlady'. His face lit up more and more as he opens his Christmas gifts I got him. It was wonderful to witness his joy.

'Thank you for all my wonderful gifts Mrs Grey.'

'And thank you for all of mine. I love all my books so much.' We placed our gifts on the large coffee table and we finally head up to our bedroom where we went to bed so we can be well rested for tomorrows Christmas lunch at the 'Grey's'. I for one fell asleep the moment my head hit my wonderful welcoming pillow. You know when you lay down on your fluffy pillow and it hugs around your head just perfectly and you know your dreams will be sweet this is what this felt like.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

**Christmas Day…**

I woke up with being spoiled by Christian as he carried in a tray with my breakfast on it with a large mug with my English Breakfast tea on the side with a beautiful blood red rose. He place the tray on my lap then rushed away to go fetch his own tray. I was buttering my toast and started to dig in with Christian beside me we ate breakfast while he read the paper and I started on one of my new books I got last night. Now done eating I was sipping my tea and reading my book while I lay my head on Christian's shoulder as he read the financial paper. I fell asleep again and was lay down on my pillow. My book was pulled from my grasp and my mug of tea as well and placed on my night stand. I was covered with blankets and I drift off into comfortable darkness.

Butterfly kisses on my forehead and nose woke me as I look up at Christian's face who was smiling down at me.

'Hey, sleepy head. Time to get up we almost need to leave for lunch date with my parents.'

'Yes- yes, I'm getting up.' I spoke and stretched a little. He chuckled and helped me out of bed and pushed me into the bathroom. I got to work going through my routine and I washed my hair. I was busy drying my hair when Christian came walking into our room and kissed my neck holding me from behind including Blip in our embrace.

'Mr Grey if you do this it is impossible to finish my work on my hair.'

'I know Mrs Grey but I really love hold the you like this.'

'I do to.' I spoke looking at him through the mirror in front of us.

'I would have rather have you to myself today Mrs Grey.'

'Yes now there is a thought we can agree on. Yet your mother is really looking forward to the lunch for more than a month now. So we can't disappoint her, but if there is any chance to get away early we can probably do so.'

'Now there is a thought.' Christian murmured rubbing his chin pouting his lips a little. He knows what he is doing and he knows what his pouting does to me so I decided to play it at his own game and bit my lower lip, as I get dressed. I was on my way to slip on my high heels when Christian snag my heels from my hands.

'Hey!'

'Please Ana, really high heels in your condition. Try these on.' He lay my flats on the floor before me. I looked up from the shoes to his gray eyes.

'I want to look nice.'

'You do baby. I just don't want you to trip and fall when you have these heels on.'

'Yes, your probably right.' So slip on my flats and we head out the door with everything in our car we head out to the 'Grey's' Christmas luncheon. Mia and Ethan both helped us carry in our things and the baked dessert with homemade custard. We greeted everyone. Even Christian's grandfather and grandmother are here enjoying the sudden expanded Grey family. We all sat around, having a great time laughing and telling stories of the year and of course Christmas will not be Christmas without old childhood stories. We all exchanged gifts and then we all gathered around the dining room table.

The table is set with white and red setting with miniature Christmas trees decorating the table with white medium size candles with crystal glassware and white plates with a silver boarder around the edge and all in all a beautiful combination. We all sat around the table engaging in pleasant conversations. I just later fell silent just to listen to everyone's happy conversation. Being an only child we never had such lively Christmas gatherings or, had so many people over on Christmas day. It was either mom and me or Ray and me but that was it, never the whole family together like this. It brought a smile to my face as I just drink this all in. As attentive as my fifty shades is he noticed that I fell silent.

'Is everything alright, Mrs Grey?' He whispered in my ear.

'Yes, I am just drinking in the festivities. I have never had a real family Christmas gathering like this before and I am just enjoying everything.'

'Never?' He asked surprise.

'No never. It was either mom and me or Ray and me and most recently, Kate and me and Jose but that was it but nothing like this.'

'Well then drink it all in baby. What if we have Christmas next year at our place then.'

'Sounds great.' With a smile on his face he kissed my hair and turned back to the current conversation of the ice hockey finals that started last week and how this one player pulled this wonderful move and who the referee never even saw it at all. I just listened to the whole table giving their opinion on the game. Even Kate, Mia and Christian's grandmother talked about the game.

Grace just looked happy to have everyone here around the table. Sipping her wine listening. We finally get to eat and the roast was exquisite not at all dry and the rest of the food was just as wonderful. We were having dessert when Elliot got up his nerve and pulled his chair away. Kneeling in front of Kate. The whole room held their breathes.

'Miss Kate Kavanagh we have known each other for a good while now, thanks to my wonderful sister-in-law I got the wonderful opportunity to meet you. And I Elliot Alexander Grey would like to ask you if you would become my wife? Will you marry me Kate?' The silence in the room you could hear it stretch into all eternity. Then after ten minutes of completely silence.

'Yes, Elliot Grey, I will marry you.' Kate finally answered him and the room exploded with cheers and warm congratulations. Christian and I waited our turn to congratulate the happy engaged couple. After coffee Christian and I finally left heading back home to the great house. Heavy snow started to set in on our way home. We had a few scary moments as we slide over black ice with the large Audi SUV and we didn't even drove so fast at all. Finally we arrived home and I went straight to bed for a nap, little Blip is really starting to tire me out.

The beginning of last week I entered my forth month of being pregnant with our little Blip. Laying down after I kick off my shoes, I fell asleep and dreamed of Jake who attacked me in the kitchen of SIP. The fear that gripped me was nothing like I ever experienced. I was restless and then the moment he touched me and pinned me on the floor of the office kitchen trying his hardest to rape me, I started to yell; 'Get off of me!' Over and over I yelled it, till gentle hands cupping my face that woke me and the most concerning gray eyes looked down at me.

'Ana! Ana! You're safe now. You're safe baby. It's just a bad dream.' He sooth me pulling me into his arms.

'Oh, Christian. I actually lived through that. I had a nightmare about Jake. I'm sorry I worried you.'

'It's quite alright. You look even more tired than before. Come I'll sit with you as you go back to sleep.' He walked over to his side of our bed and lay down and took me in his arms and I finally fell back asleep. I later woke up with a pressing urgency to get to the bathroom and I got up and ran. I finish up in the bathroom and walked back into our room and now only realize that Christian has fallen asleep himself. I am glad, he really worked so hard all the time day and night and seeing him resting like this made me glad as his wife.

Yes, I work hard as well but Christian apart from our wonderful honeymoon never really took a holiday in five years and I don't know if you could call our honeymoon a break because he always somehow manages to slip in a few hours of work. I lay back down beside him and picked up my new book he gave me last night and continue to read it. Heavy snow is starting to set in again. Everything is so quiet and peaceful. Christian now is starting to get restless. This haven't happened in a long time. I quickly placed my bookmark in my book and lay it down on my night stand and lay down on his chest. Being close to him always helps with his nightmares.

I wrap my arm around his waist and lay my head on his chest. His arms automatically wrap around me and he calmed down. Later I fell asleep again and when I open my eyes again I was caged in by a Grey blanket. Our legs where entangled and his head was laying on my chest. I didn't want to wake him, he is really sleeping so soundly. All I could do is stare at the pressed ceiling in our room thinking of how Kate is going to be my sister-in-law. It is really a wonderful feeling having your best friend marry into to your family. Then my thoughts turn to Blip and name for little Blip.

What about Raymond Carrick Grey for a boy and for a girl Grace Carla Grey. I don't think my fifty would approve that. I always loved his name maybe we can name Blip Christian junior if it's a boy or Ella if it's a girl. I can think of a hundred names but it all hangs in the balance with my Fifty, who is laying on top of me. He stirs and then his gray eyes open and he smiles up at me.

'Hey.' I whispered to him.

'Hey.'

'You had a bad dream and I didn't know what to do then I wrap myself around you and you calmed down.'

'So that is why we are entwined like this?'

'It would appear so.' He detangled our legs and lay back on his side of the bed, pulling me towards him. Later he kissed the top of my head then my forehead and then as they say the rest was history as we made love for the remainder of the evening. After a while I fell asleep in Christian's arms and was later woken up by him being missing and the faint sound of music being played floated through the house. I wrap a rather large blanket around myself and left searching for my husband who is playing one of his very sad melodies again. I haven't really heard him play such a sad melody since we got married. I knock on the door.

'Please just leave me be for a while.' He spoke so sadly over the soft music he is playing. So without a word I turned around and went back up to our room. I close our bedroom door and crawled back into bed but I couldn't go back to sleep. So I wrap myself tightly in my large blanket I had around myself and settled in a comfy chair looking out the window. I watched the snow fall it was really falling down in truck loads. Even though it was snowing this heavy it was still beautiful to look at.

The music is still going strong. Sad melody after melody filled the house. I wonder why he play such super sad music all the time, does something of his sadness has to do with his birth mother. Does he remember his Christmas's with her, his birth mother? It is hard to tell, he never really want to speak of her at all. My heart really aches for the pain he really bears so deep after all these years. My heart really goes out to him when he is like this, yet he wouldn't be my fifty if he really isn't like this at all. He once told me that he doesn't have a heart but I think that is his shield that underneath I have seen it, he really has more heart than anyone I have ever met in my entire life.

Just to think of how he reacted when Charlie Tango crashed how he reacted when he finally reached home, then again his threats to Ellena to stay away from us and then of course when Jack attack me in the SIP kitchen and then later when he kidnapped Mia. My hand rubbed little Blip.

'You have such a complex father little Blip but never doubt his love for you little Blip. He really does love you very much just like mommy does.' I whispered to little Blip as the sad music still floats through the house. I just kept looking at the now steady falling snow outside. I fell asleep sitting by the window with the curtain pulled wide open, in our dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4****

**New Years Eve…**

Sitting in the TV room of Escala with Christian watching a nice movie with me on TCM. We are spending the night here at Escala, Christian wanted me to see how spectacular the city can be in all the snow and fireworks as the clock struck midnight. I lay under a nice blanket on his lap while he plays with my hair, that is sure sign to lulled me to sleep. My eyes is already so heavy that I fell asleep. Kisses on the side of my head woke me. He really can be extraordinary at times. I will always love this man for the rest of my live. I finally woke up and we head over to the balcony at the great room, it is ten minutes before midnight.

I wrap my jacket around myself as Christian wrap his arms around my neck, as we both over looked the city of Seattle. The snow started to fall but softly like it knows how magical it will be as we all will enter the year with a little magical kick start. The city has a colour laser show in the sky and it is something to witness. Later Christian pulled a bar chair closer for me to sit on so I won't have to stand. I sat down and Christian stood behind me once again holding me. We watched and enjoyed our time together. Then everything went all quiet and the laser lights cannot be seen anymore.

Christian looked on his watch and it was 30 seconds to midnight. He gave a brief kiss as the last kiss of the old year. We looked out over the city and the sound of people shouting the countdown to the new year started and when they reached one, a faint hint of music drift through the air and the fireworks was shot into the sky then explodes in color. It is all so breath taking from all the way up here, and then Christian walked around to face me, looking me straight into my eyes.

'Happy New Year, Mrs 'beautiful' Grey. May this year be just the best year ever for you and us and our little Blip on the way. To think of it next year this time, we will be three.' I just smiled and nod my head slightly.

'Happy New Year, Mr 'wonderful' Grey. May this year be our best year, in all aspects of our lives, but especially in business and of course with our new arrival of our little Blip later this year.'

'Of course. Any new year resolutions Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, having a boring normal day lives no more live threatening events, please. We sure had our fair share of too much live threatening situation last year and to have us together in ordinary live would be really nice. How about you Mr Grey?'

'Are you sure this is what you want for this year?'

'Mr Grey, I am sure being your wife alone will have it's up and coming challenges for this up and coming year, but yes I am sure.' He chuckled while nodding his head then took my face in his hands and just look at me with his knee numbing smile. He bend down and we share our first kiss of the year and boy was it so wonderful. After a long time we pulled away then head back inside.

'So Mr Grey what will it be then?'

'What?'

'Your new year resolutions.'

'Oh. Well Mrs Grey, I never make those resolution ever, because they never live past the first two weeks of the new year anyway. So I don't make them at all, but what I do wish is to make you even more happy and with our little knuckle head on the way I can only give you my all and try and be home more once Blip is here in our arms.'

'That would be really nice. I would love that very much.'

'Well I have to mention this now, Ros and I would probably have to fly out over to Tokyo sometime this year, I don't know when exactly thought.'

'Really, Japan?'

'Yes. I would love to take you with me, if you like.'

'We'll see when the time arrives.'

'Smart, as always Mrs Grey.' He spoke and looked at me good. 'Do you know how much I really truly love you Anastasia Grey?'

'That can't be, because I love you way much more.' I said teasingly. He picked up on that and he quickly closed the gap between us and took me in his arms. Our lips met and our tongues done their own dance of a tango nature and we head towards our room.

After a few hours of play I lay on Christian's chest as we both try to catch our breathes.

'What about Carrick Raymond Grey for a boy and Grace Carla Grey for a girl?' I asked him.

'Please Ana, no family names.' He spoke tracing his soft finger up and down my bear back.

'Okay, how about Christian junior and Ella?'

'No!' He almost yell at me. 'Please Ana, I don't want our children caught up in my horrible past so please other names no, names that already excited in our families.'

'Very well then. You pick the names then Mr Grey.'

'I always liked the name Teddy.'

'Then Teddy it is then, for a boy and for a girl?'

'Phoebe, for a girl then.'

'Wonderful then it is all settled then.'

'I guess it is. So no more arguments about baby names.'

'Very well, Mr Grey. So it's settled then. ' I looked up at him and he looked at me, he had his mischievous smile on his face as he swiftly change positions and hover over and looked down at me. He kissed my neck working his way up to my mouth and the rest of our New Years day we spend in bed.

**~~~~~THE END~~~~~**

_**~~~A Merry Christmas and a very Happy and Blessed New Year, to one and all**_**.~~~**


End file.
